


Heat

by pyschochick



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, implied sex, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyschochick/pseuds/pyschochick
Summary: Heat & Passion. Love. Relationship.





	Heat

It was passion. It was heat and longing. Jamie didn't believe it could ever be like this. His back arched, and body sensitive to Alex's touch. The sounds of gasps and moans filled the air around them. It was nothing but the two of them in the room. Neither caring about anything except each others pleasure. Skin to skin, body to body and sweat shining on their bodies.

 

Alex was rediscovering his boyfriend's body. It had been a long, torture filled month away from each other. He practically tackled the shorter male upon entering the meager apartment they shared. No words were spoken, as none were needed. It was written plain as day in their body language. Heated kisses were shared, and clothes were quickly shed. Each piece of clothing hitting a different spot on the floor.

 

It was an amazing feat that they even managed to make it to the bedroom. Let alone to the bed in the room. Jamie didn't know how and he didn't care. All that mattered was that it wasn't the floor, and that Alex was back in his arms again.

 

In such a hurry of passion, need and lust. They couldn't be bothered to deal with the usual preparations. It was almost like their first time all over again. Clumsy, hot, passionate, painful, and full of love.

 

With senses heightened after so much time apart and no “extra play” involved, it didn't take long to escalate. And escalate it did, very quickly. Leaving the lovers behind in a sleepy, happy, sex crazed haze. Oh yes, there would be more! The only question that remains is which one will recover first?

 


End file.
